Beautiful Dangerous
by SupernaturalWinchester
Summary: When Harry was in the hospital after the third task Fleur tells him that she will stand by him in the war. however when she goes to privet drive become closer and then becomes the DADA teacher the story is better than bio HP/FD HG/VK Ron bashing
1. Chapter 1

Harry was sitting in his hospital bed alone and depressed, Cedric was dead, the young man had been very helpful to Harry after the second task claiming that if they had been able to help each other with spells and anything that they had needed they would be in a better position for the third task and if it wasn't in direct competition with each other they would help each other as much as they could, that was why Harry had made Cedric take the cup with him because Cedric had looked out for him and now it was Harry's fault that he was dead.

Harry, Viktor and Fleur had been invited to Cedric's funeral which was going to be the next day on Hogwarts grounds with his parents and his girlfriend Cho, Harry was really not looking forward to the funeral simply because he felt terrible for the Diggory's and he didn't feel like he belonged at their son's funeral however Albus had told him it was best for him to attend and show respect for his fellow champion as it would look worse if he didn't turn out for the occasion.

Then the door to the infirmary opened and Harry was surprised to see Fleur Delacour walk in, the young French champion had been very dismissive of Harry at the start of the tournament but after the first task and everyone realised that Harry wasn't a joke she had warmed up to the young wizard slightly as they had spent some time talking to each other at the Yule ball and had gotten closer after Harry had saved Gabrielle from the water and the grindylows as with Gabrielle being part veela the water drained her fire magic and she was weaker and could of died as could Fleur.

"Hello Harry," she said with a French accent to her words "you look how the English say ... crap."

Harry couldn't help chuckle at the comment, he knew that the French beauty had been trying to make him laugh and for the life of him could not deny her a smile when she tried. He knew that he wasn't under her allure as she had told him that he wasn't affected by it and therefore he had to have been charmed by her personality.

"Thanks Fleur," he said "you do wonders for my self esteem,"

"It is no problem Harry," she said and then sat down at the edge of Harry's bed "are you coming to the funeral with Mr and Mrs Diggory tomorrow?"

"Yes," Harry said "professor Dumbledore said it would send the wrong type of message if I didn't go as he was a fellow champion."

Fleur secretly thought that was blackmail with the fact the headmaster would surely have known Harry wouldn't have wanted to go to the funeral like she didn't want to but if she was going out of respect for the brave wizard where as it sounded like Harry had been forced into going.

"I will be there also Harry," she said "but that is not why I came to speak to you, I came to speak to you about the third task and you saying that Lord Voldemort had returned."

Harry was impressed that the young witch had said the dark lord' name but however that turned into anger as she made it sound like he had made it up like many people had done.

"So you have come to look at the freak show is that it Fleur?" he spat "I thought you were different because you told me that as you where a veela you were treated differently you would know how I felt when things like this happen and the media turns on me as do Hogwarts but I guess I was wrong."

Fleur knew that the young man was hurt as if it was someone that hadn't just seen someone they knew die she would have been angry at being spoken to in such a way however she knew that if she could be helpful to Harry by letting him rant at her then she would let him do it.

"Are you done?" she asked him when he had gone quiet to which he nodded "good, I am not saying I don't believe you Harry just the opposite I do believe you when you said that Lord Voldemort it back, I was coming to tell you that I was standing with you in the war and that I wasn't going to let the fact that I live in France and you live in England stand in the way of that."

"How are you going to do that?" Harry asked her

"Professor Dumbledore has offered me and Viktor the chance to be joint defence against the dark arts professors," Fleur said "and he is giving you a choice of you can either have Viktor stay at your home during the summer or me stay at your home during the summer to go over spells and such."

Harry's mind drifted to privet drive and really he didn't want Fleur or Viktor there but he knew that Hermione had been talking about visiting Viktor in the summer.

"Well Hermione is visiting Viktor," Harry said "but you don't have to stay with me if you don't want to Fleur don't feel like you have to."

"I don't Harry," Fleur said "not only would it give me more time to spend with my friend but also I can help you fight Voldemort because if I am with you it is possible for you to use magic cause I can remove the tracking charm from your wand."

"Really?" Harry said

"Yes," Fleur said "but we will have to wait until we go to your home for me to do it,"

Then Harry yawned loudly and Fleur looked at her watch

"It is 3am Harry," she said "you best go to sleep,"

"Yeah night Fleur," he said

Then she leant across and kissed him on the forehead and said

"Dormir le prince bien doux" and then turned and left the hospital wing.

The next morning Harry woke up with Albus waiting on him

"Good morning, Harry," he said "I feared you would miss the funeral,"

After Madam Pomfrey ran tests on Harry, Dumbledore took Harry from the hospital wing and down into the grounds of the school where the rest of the congregation stood and Harry quickly stood by Fleur and Viktor, when Fleur saw him she kissed him on the cheek and Viktor clapped him on the back in an assuring way, since the third task the bond between the champions had grown they were now in a war together against Voldemort and they were all together in it.

The funeral was a good service and soon it was time for everyone to get the train home.

"Me and Viktor are getting the train with you," Fleur said "Albus had one of the house-elves get your clothes for you,"

"I will have to thank him for that" Harry said as they walked down to the train together.

Harry walked into a compartment and sat down and Fleur closed the door and locked the door as she could see that Harry was very tired and was falling asleep. Fleur then sat down next to Harry and fell asleep as well.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry woke up around an hour later and was surprised to find a warm, soft shape lying next to him buried into his chest, when he opened his eyes he was surprised to find that Fleur was sleeping next to him and she had her head on his chest and an arm slung over his neck and shoulder so he moved her into a more comfortable position and stood up. He wished that he could have stayed in the same position with Fleur until they reached London but he knew that Ron and Hermione would be looking for him and he knew that he would have to find them.

Harry quickly found where Hermione was sitting as she was talking to Viktor and surprisingly Neville and Ginny but there was no sign of Ron. However when Harry entered the compartment he saw that Ron was stunned in one of the seats and was out cold.

"What happened to Ron?" Harry asked

"He said Hermione was a traitor and that will join the dark lord now that he has returned because I go to Durmstrang," Viktor said darkly and Harry was surprised that Ron would say such a thing after all he was an admirer of Viktor's before this school year and Harry guessed that as Viktor had become friendly with the one girl that Ron thought he would be able to date because they where friends and Harry had no interest in her then Ron would have become jealous because he could not have her. Harry on the other hand had decided he would not take Ron's side as Ron was being childish.

"Oh," Harry said sitting down next to Ginny.

"So where is Fleur?" Ginny asked teasing Harry

"How would I know?" Harry asked trying to prevent himself from blushing.

"We saw you in your compartment," Ginny said her grin never fading "you and her looked very comfortable together,"

When she had said this Harry was happy to realise that Ginny had opened up to him more for some reason and was no longer the shy little girl that had a crush on him anymore and was more interested with teasing him and being his friend which was what Harry needed more than anything, he didn't need admirers or fake friends right now he needed people that would help him and be his actual friends right now and it appeared that Ginny was someone that would be an actual friend to him.

"I was really tired," Harry said "and I fell asleep, I guess that Fleur just fell asleep as well,"

"I was only teasing you Harry," Ginny said with a smile "do you want to go and get her so that she knows where you are instead of her waking up and realising that you aren't there,"

"Too late," a voice said and they turned to see a not happy Fleur looking at them as she entered the carriage and Ginny moved closer to Neville so that Fleur could fit in next to Harry in the compartment. "You should have woken me Harry, I have been employed to come with you to protect you and it is something I am taking seriously I will not be accused of sleeping on the job."

"Me neither," Viktor said from where he sat "when we come back next year we will help you as much as we can and we will give you private tutoring to help you in areas of magic that you want such as duelling or animagus forms and we can simply say we are catching up as three triwizard champions wanting to spend time together, it cannot be disproven as we do want to catch up."

Harry smiled at this as it was obvious that Viktor and Fleur where serious about being involved in the war and also they both cared for Harry even though they were three years older than him they didn't want any harm to befall him.

Then the compartment door opened and Draco Malfoy stepped in "times are changing Potter yet you still hang round with filth."

However he hadn't looked past Neville and Ginny to see Fleur on one side of the compartment and Viktor on the other side whose parents where in their countries governments officially unlike Lucius Malfoy who had bought people off.

"Who are you calling filth Malfoy?" Fleur asked tersely and it was easy to here the anger in her voice "my father is the French minister of magic, your father is either a death eater or a poor excuse of a wizard that couldn't overcome the imperious curse and when we came to Hogwarts I saw how overjoyed you where that the Durmstrang students sat at the slytherin table and now we are filth you are little more than a small time bully Malfoy and next year when me and Viktor are back and you continue you this we will not stand for it."

"No you won't stand for it because you will be on your back in my dorm room," Draco said "exactly where a veela should be,"

Harry and Viktor who where all for Fleur telling Draco off stood at this point and drew their wands, they where all for Fleur tearing Draco a new one but when he made comments about her veela heritage they were not about to let it slide.

"Leave now Malfoy," Harry growled out and Viktor pointed his wand at Crabbe and Goyle as Harry pointed his wand right at Draco's head "I won't hesitate and you go and tell your daddy he is nobodies better as he is on hands and knees to the dork lord."

The compartment laughed at this as Draco didn't seem to think of anything to say and stormed out.

"We are entering London soon." Hermione said looking at her watch "we should go and get changed and stuff,"

Harry nodded and the girls left the compartment to get changed and go the toilet and Harry went back to his own compartment to get changed, when he was leaving the compartment he was surprised to run into Cho Chang,

"Oh hi Harry," she said

"Hi Cho," he said "have you got any plans for the summer?"

"One of my cousins are getting married," Cho said "so I am going to the wedding, how about you?"

"I don't know probably just spending some time with my family," Harry said as he didn't know if he was meant to keep it a secret that Fleur was staying with him.

"That sounds nice," Cho said "look Harry I was wondering if I could owl you over the summer I mean you spent some time with Ced this year and I know he respected you, just so that I have someone other than my family to talk to,"

"Sure," Harry said he thought that Cho had wanted to say because Harry had lost someone close to him was why Cho had wanted to owl him but was surprised that it was because of Harry's friendship with Cedric but he thought he owed the fallen champion that much to help Cho get over grieving the young man even if he had been crushing on Cho it didn't seem right to date her now and he guessed that his crush must have being a passing fancy on Cho.

When he returned to the compartment Ron was gone so Harry guessed that someone had woken him before he had come back such as Ginny. When he entered the compartment Fleur returned just after him and sat down next to him.

"I am worried my family will not let you stay with me," Harry said

"They will let me," she said confidently "let me worry about that Harry."

"But," Harry tried and Fleur put a hand over his mouth

"Trust me Harry," she said "I know what I am doing,"

When they got off of the train Fleur shrunk their trunks and lead Harry off of the train

"Where are your family Harry?" she asked

"Probably on the other side of the barrier," Harry said and quickly lead her through to the other side before he could be stopped. Then Harry stopped when he saw his family and Fleur cleverly deduced that they were Harry's relatives and lead him over to them.

"Hi," Fleur said sweetly giving both Dursley men full blast of her veela charm "I am Fleur Delacour I work at Hogwarts and I will be staying with Harry over the summer that won't be a problem will it we will be out of your way."

Vernon was too gobsmacked by the young witch and simply nodded and lead the two teens towards the car.

'Yes,' Harry thought to himself "this summer was looking up for himself because of Fleur Delacour.'


	3. Chapter 3

They arrived at Privet Drive and Fleur lead Harry into the house and was surprised to see Petunia waiting on them. Petunia didn't look happy that her nephew was bringing a good looking girl back to their home but was also wondering what had happened to her husband and sun for them to allow this girl to come home with Harry.

"Who are you?" Petunia asked her

"I am Fleur Delacour." She said "I go to Beauxbatons' school for witches and I was a triwizard champion with your nephew however now I am a teacher for defence against the dark arts at Hogwarts and I have been sent to help Harry with his studies over the summer."

Petunia seemed perplexed at the fact that a young girl was willing to stay with Harry and help him after all they had tried for years to convince Harry that he was a freak and that no one wouldn't to be near him however Hogwarts had changed that, in the beginning Petunia had wanted to treat Harry like she did Dudley but Vernon hated magic and slowly but surely the envy and jealousy that Petunia had for Lily changed into anger and hatred to Harry.

"What if we refuse to let you stay here?" Petunia said snarkily

"Professor Dumbledore has said we will stay out of your way," Harry said "we are going to use magic on my room to make room for me and Fleur and we can create food for ourselves."

Petunia seemed placated by this but at the same time it was giving Fleur more of an idea of what was going on in Harry's home life, the fact that Harry was making sure that they knew they wouldn't need looking after, after all Fleur was 18 and therefore could look after herself it seemed to her that Harry was telling his family that he didn't have to worry about feeding him which confused her after all they where his primary care givers therefore they should feed him all the time yet they seemed bothered that they would be expected to eat with him and Fleur.

"Let's go to your bedroom Harry," she said wanting to get Harry alone so that she could ask the questions that she wanted to ask alone so that she could get Harry to open up to her as if they were going to work together they would have to trust each other and it looked like Harry had things that he had to tell her before she could work with him.

"Ok," Harry said it looked like Petunia wanted to say something about it but chose not too because this witch could use magic and fight for Harry unlike Harry who was unable to use magic because he was underage.

Fleur then took Harry quickly upstairs but when she saw Harry's room she froze and Harry groaned, how could he have forgotten about the locks on the door? Of all the things he had wanted to avoid this was one of them the fact that his 'loving family' locked the door from the outside and now it was highlighting this to Fleur he couldn't believe that he had been so stupid.

Harry went forward and unlocked the door and lead Fleur into the room and locked and silenced the door.

"Why are there locks on the outside of the door Harry?" Fleur asked him "why do your family treat you this way?"

"They lock my door so I can't get out," Harry said softly "they didn't want to look after me Dumbledore made me because of the blood wards, "

"So why do they treat you so badly?" Fleur pressed "what have they done to you Harry?"

"When I was little I lived in the cupboard under the stairs," Harry confessed he knew that Fleur was the first person he had admitted all of this two but it was because he knew Fleur had to trust him and he had to trust Fleur for her to be able to train him. "They fed me very little if anything and gave me Dudley's old clothes to wear, if I got better grades than Dudley they would beat me and Dudley use to blame me for everything so I got in more trouble."

Fleur was ready to go and kill the Dursleys and had to reign in her veela anger as it could lead to her causing problems with the fact that she would be throwing fire and that would lead to be ministry being called out. Fleur crossed the room and pulled Harry into a tight hug that she had expected Harry to reject from what people had told her about the boy who lived and she was surprised when he let her hug him and she wondered if her veela allure even though it didn't turn him into a mindless idiot did something to Harry that made him loosen up a bit around her.

The only thing that she could thing of would be that they where mates but there wouldn't be any way for her to be able tell if this was true without help, normally she would be able to simply ask her mother but her mother was in France and therefore unavailable for her to contact so there was no way for Harry and Fleur to know until they went to Gringotts or for Fleur to speak to her mother or grandmother.

"Fleur," Harry said after a minute or two "you can let go now,"

The French witch did as Harry said and let go with a soft pink hue to her cheeks, no one made a veela blush and least of all Fleur, she had adopted an icy persona around boys as they normally wanted only one thing from her therefore she was confused and intrigued by the way she had simply allowed Harry in to her life which made her think further about the chance of there being a bond of some sort between herself and Harry.

"Sorry," she said

"Well if I hug a beautiful woman and then she gets embarrassed I am doing it wrong," Harry teased her, since Cedric and Harry had been training together Cedric had been helping the young man with girls especially after the whole Yule ball fiasco that he had gone through and he had become a lot more confident in himself which he was glad for right now as it allowed him to be able to tease Fleur and flirt with the beautiful veela where as he wouldn't have been able to do so not 9 months previous.

"Why did you not tell anyone about your relatives Harry?" Fleur asked him

"I don't want anyone to know," Harry said "not my friends anyway, my teachers know my first Hogwarts letter was addressed to the cupboard under the stairs."

Fleur hugged Harry again and was secretly planning on ways to beat answers out of Albus Dumbledore for how a sweet boy like Harry could be treated in this way by his family she knew that it was major abuse and Harry could have ended up being a dark lord if he hadn't had Hogwarts to go to or if his family had prevented him from going to Hogwarts. Looking at Harry Fleur could see that he could barely keep his eyes open so she lead him to the bed and sat him down.

"Sleep Harry," she said "I will set about changing the room and putting wards up and such things but what I need you to do for me is sleep."

Harry nodded without thinking pulled off his jeans and, jacket and shirt leaving him in only his boxers and socks and climbed into bed and closed his eyes.

Then Fleur leant over and pressed her lips to his forehead when she was sure he had began to sleep and said

"Dormir le prince doux tendu" (sleep tight sweet prince)

Then she turned back to the room and pulled out her wand and constructed wards like her charms teacher Madame Ribery told her to, she put up not notice me charms, anti muggle wards, anti wizard wards, anti creature wards and a form of the fidelius charm up so that only people Harry wished to know where they were would know. She put the last one up so that if Harry didn't want Dumbledore to know where they where he wouldn't do but Fleur decided that the decision should be up to Harry.

Then Fleur turned to the room and began changing what was in the room, she made Harry's bed bigger then she created a small kitchen area for them, then she created a bathroom and shower and then transfigured some of the broken toys into weights and things that she thought herself and Harry would need and then thought to ask Harry if she could borrow his owl in the morning to owl Madame Maxine and ask her if she could borrow some of the defence books that they had at Beauxbatons and she would also owl Albus as well to see if they had anything at Hogwarts that would help. When Fleur finished she was extremely tired and lay on the edge of Harry's bed as she knew that she didn't have enough energy to make a bed for herself.

When Harry woke up the next morning he was surprised to have something very warm and wonderfully soft underneath his right hand which he squoze slightly and was surprised to hear a soft moan be breathed out by whatever was next to him. Then he realised that it could be only one thing, Fleur, she obviously had not made her own bed for some reason and had shared his probably because she was too tired and now ashamedly he had been getting a cheap grope whilst she had been asleep. More embarrassingly for Harry when he opened his eyes he saw that his morning 'problem' was currently pressed into Fleur' thigh and if he didn't move before she awoke she was going to realise it and probably be disgusted with him and leave.

However as Harry went to move away from her she gripped him tighter to her and he noticed that her small hands where positioned at the top of his shoulders and wondered how he hadn't noticed it before now.

"Fleur," Harry said softly "Fleur, we need to get up,"

Fleur groaned out loud and opened one eye and then practically flew half away across the room when she saw the position that she had been in with Harry.

"Are you ok?" Harry asked

"Yes," she said with a blush to her face "sorry about that I didn't have the energy to make my own bed and lay down on yours I guess we moved positions in the night."

Harry nodded and blushed back.

"I think we should just ignore it happened," Harry said "after all it was an accident I didn't mean to ..."

"It's ok Harry." Fleur said with a smile "you are a teenage boy I would be surprised if you didn't get a reaction like that being in bed with a veela," Harry knew that there was more than just humour in Fleur' voice as there was a measure of hurt in her voice also and Harry guessed that was because Fleur in a way hated being a veela as boys would not be normal around her because of her allure.

"It wasn't because you are a veela I had a ... reaction." Harry said "many boys have reactions to any girl no matter what they look like or their personalities, for what it is worth if I was going to grope a young woman in the middle of the night and be hugged in the middle of the night I am glad it is you,"

Fleur blushed prettily again at this Merlin what was this boy doing to her? After all he wasn't even 15 yet but for some reason he just had an effect on her that made her go all tingly inside she didn't know what it was but it was something that she was very much glad of.

"You are a charmer Harry," Fleur said "who taught you to be this way around girls,"

"Ced," Harry said softly and Fleur froze at this, she knew that Harry would have to deal with the fact that Cedric was dead and Fleur would help him as best she could but there would be things that Harry would have to do himself and things he would have to address on his own.

"It gets easier Harry." She said softly "grieving gets easier I lost my grandfather when I was 8 trust me it does,"

Even though Harry doubted Fleur he guessed she was right but there hadn't been anyone really that he had been able to grieve for as he hadn't really known his own parents and therefore he didn't grieve for them he simply missed them.

"So what are you planning on doing now?" Fleur asked "are you hungry?"

"I am," Harry admitted and then as he looked out of the window he saw two people in the garden waving up at him trying to get his attention.

It was Hermione and Viktor.


	4. Chapter 4

Harry went downstairs and opened the door for Hermione and Viktor and lead them upstairs quickly before his aunt or uncle could get up and see them which would cause more problems for Harry with there being more 'freaks' in their house.

"What are you doing here?" Harry asked his best friend when he closed the door.

"We just wanted you to have my floo address if you needed it," Viktor said "plus if we came here first I would know where to apparate Hermione too to make sure that she was safe during the summer,"

Hermione for some reason seemed embarrassed at this but it was obvious that Viktor was saying that if he was unable to protect Hermione for some reason he would take Hermione to Harry and it was seemingly innocent which made Harry wonder what Hermione had been thinking.

"Ok," Harry said not really sure what to add to that to be honest as he didn't know how long Hermione or Viktor would be staying or if they would be staying at all.

"The wards you have put up are strong Fleur," Viktor commented "it was only because of the knight bus that we found the house and then it was because we had no intention of harming Harry that is quite inventive," Fleur blushed prettily at the complement that she had been given as it was not normal for her to be in a room with more than one man and have neither of them be affected by her charm but for that reason she knew that what Harry and Viktor said to her was true and not something to be said whilst under compulsion.

"Thank you," she said with a grin.

"No problem," Viktor said "if you need us for anything ..."

"Hedwig will find Hermione," Harry said confidently "she always does when Hermione was in France last year we still wrote to each other." Hermione smiled and nodded at this she was quite surprised at how smart Harry's owl was but at the same time she knew that she shouldn't have been surprised as owls where smart creatures and that they would have to have some way to track people otherwise owl post wouldn't be the most common use of communication between wizards especially Hogwarts.

"Fair enough," Viktor said "also my brother is an Auror in Bulgaria so if you want any books on offensive fighting and things to read over the summer I can ask him which could help you,"

"Thank you," Harry said.

It seemed that Fleur and Viktor did genuinely want to help him and Harry knew that he needed all the help that he could get. It wasn't every day that a dark lord was reborn and wanted to kill you but Harry wanted to be able to kill the dark lord, the man that killed his parents and Cedric, also he was the reason that a number of things had happened, if it hadn't been for Voldemort Sirius wouldn't have been sent Azkaban, his diary wouldn't have nearly killed Ginny Weasley and Peter Pettigrew wouldn't have betrayed his parents.

These where the reasons why Harry had to beat him as if he couldn't beat him then it didn't matter to Harry if he didn't try to beat him it wasn't worth trying and may as well hand himself over rather than let other people suffer but he was going to train his hardest to be able to defeat Voldemort for his friends.

Not long after Viktor and Hermione left Fleur told Harry to go and have a shower whilst she cooked he had tried to tell her that it wasn't necessary but she had waved him off and told him that she wanted to cook for him as she wanted him to try more European foods as he had seemed completely unawares of foreign cultures which surprised her considering that she knew that the Potter family had a house in France and that they had some French families descend from the Potters. When Harry came out of the shower Fleur could see he was more upset and embarrassed at the fact he was wearing his cousin's second hand clothes so with a swish of her wand she changed him into a pair of jeans and white England football t shirt which surprised Harry that she knew about the muggle world as much as many pureblooded students didn't even know that muggles had sports let alone what the kit looked liked.

Fleur was quietly thinking to herself that she would take Harry to Gringotts today to speak to his account manager to find out about his title of lord Potter and also to get him money so that she could take him shopping so that he had clothes that he could change into that he could train in and not just his cousin's old clothes that didn't fit Harry at all.

Harry sat down at the dinner table and was surprised to find English food on the table as well as French foods such as croissants, French toast, pain au chocolat, bacon, eggs and sausage.

"This is delicious," Harry said with a mouth full of food.

"Swallow first," Fleur said with a slight smile at the young man "I have been thinking I would like to go to Gringotts."

"Ok," Harry said

"Do you not wish to know why I want to go to Gringotts?" Fleur asked

"No," Harry said simply "I trust you to make the decisions that you need to make and therefore if you say we need to go to Gringotts then we will go to Gringotts."

Fleur smiled at the loyalty and willingness to trust her that the young man had after all she could have been lying to him to lead him into a trap and left him for dead not that she was but his loyalty impressed her. She then leant across the table and kissed him on the cheek and left to get changed leaving Harry to ponder the kiss and why she had done it.

A/N:

This was just a filler chapter to get them to Gringotts and to allow them to talk to Viktor and Hermione the next chapter will be longer


	5. Chapter 5

An hour later Fleur apparated herself and Harry to the leaky cauldron as Fleur had visited England before with her father when he was on ministerial business when Fleur was a little girl and her parents had allowed her to go with her father to London. When they entered the leaky cauldron Fleur slipped her hand into Harry's and lead him through the pub and out of the back door to the entrance of diagon alley. As Fleur touched Harry's hand she couldn't help the butterflies that attacked her stomach as she nervously blushed and lead him through the bar.

Harry at the same time was having the same problem as Fleur was a beautiful girl who was intent on helping Harry and the fact that she was someone who liked human contact and like to hug and hold hands when she could and Harry was glad she hadn't seen the scars on his body as he knew that she wouldn't hesitate in killing the Dursleys for the treatment that they had given Harry in his early life and no one would blame her for doing so.

When they entered diagon alley there was hardly anyone around which wasn't surprising considering it was early morning at the beginning of summer Harry knew this from two years prior when he had stayed in diagon alley. As they walked up to Gringotts Fleur considered letting go of Harry's hand but Harry had held on loosely that if Fleur used enough force she could remove her hand from his but also indicating to her that he wasn't bothered about holding her and he didn't feel embarrassed about it or want to let go of her hand.

When they reached Gringotts Harry opened the door for Fleur and she walked inside with him following. They walked up to the first bank teller which ironically was Griphook the goblin that had helped Harry to his vault 4 years prior.

"Hello Griphook," Harry said "myself and my friend would like to talk to you about my vaults."

"And titles," Fleur added "with Harry being Lord Potter I wanted to help him in anyway that I could with myself being Lady Delacour."

Griphook was still stunned that Harry had remembered his name especially someone in the station of Lord Harry James Potter a wizard whose family was one of the 12 founding families of magical Britain however as Griphook thought back to their other meetings the boy was polite and was unlike many other of the wizarding kind.

"Of course Mr Potter," he said "Lady Delacour please come with me we shall go into a conference room where we can talk privately and got down from his chair leading them into the back.

When they reached the room Griphook sat on one side of the table and Harry and Fleur sat the other, with a wave of his hand a number of files appeared on the desk in front of Griphook.

"These are the Potter vaults information," Griphook said "your parents will is locked away until you reach 17 or if your magical guardian allows it, we have spoken to your magical guardian recently and he has told us with the events of the triwizard tournament you should be allowed to read the will it hasn't been seen since your parents had written the will."

Griphook then opened the will and handed it to Harry.

We James Harrison **and Lily Marie Potter** of sound mind and able body make our last will and testament on the 1st of august 1981.

To Remus Lupin we leave 5 million galleons so that money is not a problem for you as your condition as a werewolf makes it hard for you to have a job.

To Sirius Black we leave 5 million galleons for being a good friend and also we leave you custody of your godson Harry** but for the love of god get Remus to help you raise him** **I don't want my son to go to Hogwarts and be a bloody marauder Black.**

If Sirius cannot look after Harry for some reason there is a list of potential care givers.

Minerva McGonagall and Albus Dumbledore (trusted friends)

**Alice Longbottom (Godmother)**

**Amelia Bones (trusted friend and James' boss)**

To Albus Dumbledore we leave 10 million galleons for the upkeep of Hogwarts and also for you to be able to continue with the order of the phoenix if Voldemort is still around. **Also Albus I leave one last wish, let Minerva know how you feel in a world like this you shouldn't have missed opportunities.**

**To Minnie we leave 5 million galleons for new brooms for the Gryffindor team so that they have a better chance of continuing to dominate in quidditch. **We all know that they will need it since the class of 1977 left.

If we have died Peter Pettigrew has betrayed us as our secret keeper or the war was over before we died, if Voldemort killed us Sirius Black wasn't our secret keeper Peter Pettigrew was, Sirius was a decoy.

If I have used blood magic to protect Harry from Voldemort that means he will have to go to my family or James' family rather than our friends in which case he should go to

Petunia Dursley nee Evans or Daemon (pronounced Damon) and Rebecca Potter who is James' brother and his wife who are under fidelius at Potter Manor in northern Wales.

The rest of the money I have I leave to my son Harry Potter including the title of Lord Potter and all of the properties that entails. **Harry speak to Albus or Daemon before you go through what the title of Lord Potter means as they will be able to help you.**

**Signed **

**Lily **and James Potter

Witness – Cornelius Ozwald Fudge (department of records for the British ministry)

When Harry finished reading the letter he couldn't help but have tears rolling down his eyes and Fleur held him as he cried, he had something that was written by his parents and not only that but he had an uncle that no one had told him about.

"I have an uncle." Harry asked Griphook.

"Yes but obviously as the will was sealed no one knew where he was," Griphook said "it was feared he had been killed by Voldemort but obviously this is not the case I shall contact Albus Dumbledore for you," Harry nodded at this and Fleur continued rubbing Harry's back whilst whispering comfort to him.

"Thank you Fleur," he said turning to her "I couldn't have done this on my own, now we have enough evidence to clear Sirius and I have somewhere else that I can live,"

"You are welcome Harry," Fleur said with a smile "it was my pleasure I didn't foresee this happening though I just thought that you would find out about your title."

5 minutes later Albus Dumbledore was lead into the room with Minerva McGonagall and sat to the right of Harry, Albus looked like he had been slapped with a wet fish with the look of confusion and hurt on his face.

"I am truly sorry Harry," he said "I know that your life with your mother' relatives hadn't been the best if I had known where Daemon was I would have contacted him straight away after all he was an Auror and my apprentice as I taught him all about magic once he had left Hogwarts, he was 7 years older than your parents, he doted on you like a second father and you have both been denied the chance."

"It is ok sir," Harry said "you didn't know sir, therefore you have nothing to apologise for, minister Fudge on the other hand has to explain why when he was the witness to the will he maintains that Sirius is guilty and Pettigrew is dead."

"Rest assured Harry," Dumbledore said with a look of anger on his face "I have a few choice words for our dear minister, both of your parents where some of my favourite students as was the rest of the marauders the fact that their will has been locked away is not something I shall stand for,"

"Myself neither Mr Potter," Minerva said "where as Albus is a member of the Wizengamot and therefore may be bound by his job not to blast Fudge around the ministry like a muggle tennis ball I am not."

Harry was surprised to see Minerva McGonagall speak so passionately about it as the Scot was normally withdrawn and didn't allow her emotions to get to the best of her but Lily Potter had been her transfiguration apprentice and Minerva hadn't taken another apprentice after Lily and James had died even though miss Granger was showing promise and now that it had been revealed she could have looked after Harry if it wasn't for the blood wards and Fudge she was going to kill the minister.

"Now do you wish to wait for Daemon Harry?" Albus asked the young man "or do you find my able to help you with titles and important issues?"

"I think you will be all that is needed headmaster," Harry said with a grin "I do trust you sir."

Albus smiled at this, Harry was giving him a chance to what he saw was redeeming himself, even though Harry said he had nothing to apologise for he felt that he did, after all he had encouraged the Potter's to use Sirius as a diversion and he was busy over the summer which prevented him from being the Potter's witness at the construction of their will but this was when it would change, he would get Sirius Black cleared of all charges or die trying and he would train Harry to defeat Voldemort. What some people would see as Albus manipulating Harry he would have to agree slightly he was trying to make Harry be stronger, that was why he had told Harry to go to Cedric's funeral the fact that he was confronting his grief and not allowing it to fester away at Har

Harry even though he knew that many people wouldn't believe this.

"Thank you Harry," the headmaster said kindly "now you can take the title of lord Potter now if you want but I would advise waiting until your birthday as many witches and wizards wait until 15 at least to claim their title, secondly the Potter family descend from the Gryffindor family which makes you an heir to a founder of Hogwarts, it also makes you a member of my family but we are not closely related, in the 13th century there where two Potter siblings, one the daughter married a Dumbledore and another married De Luc, a French witch who was the first French magic user to sit on the English Wizengamot as lady Potter,"

Fleur and Harry were both in awe that Harry was the heir of Gryffindor and related to Dumbledore for two different reasons, Harry was in awe with the fact he had a larger family including Albus Dumbledore who was an amazing wizard and someone Harry respected where as Fleur was in awe as her family was descended from the Ravenclaw line as Rowena had married Salazar Slytherin before he had left her with child and Godric had married Helga Hufflepuff.

"I descend from Rowena Ravenclaw," Fleur said causing Albus to look at her.

"That is a nice surprise," he said "do you have any family heirlooms of Rowena or Salazar that have gone missing?"

"Rowena's diadem but no one knows where that is," Fleur said "and Salazar's locket why?"

"It is not important right now," Albus said

Then the door reopened and a man and a woman walked in. The man was around 40 Harry would say as he knew who the man was, he had piercing light brown eyes and short brown hair and was around 6 foot 1 tall, he was well built and looked like he trained often with a hard physique. The woman was different, she looked around 5'6, had blonde hair and had blue eyes.

"Daemon," Albus said standing up to address the young man but he only was focused on one person in the room

"Harry," he said

"Who are you?" Harry asked

"I am Daemon Potter," he said "your uncle."

A/N:

Ok so I am not bashing Dumbledore this time he is more mistaken than manipulative and just wanted to do what he thought was right


	6. Chapter 6

"It's nice to meet you," Harry said and the tall man pulled his nephew into a tight hug.

"You look so much like Jamie," Daemon said with a grin "you got his damn hair for one, nice to see Lils eyes carried through to the next generation as well James always lost when he looked into her eyes he couldn't lie to her."

"Harry." Rebecca said hugging her nephew and hugging him tight almost squeezing the life out of him.

The problem with fidelius is that when you have a secret keeper that dies the secret doesn't become broken just no one knows the answer, Daemon had made James their secret keeper had been in locked in the house for 14 years as they had James be secret keeper to the locks and everything so that no one could get in or out even the house elves were subject to this. Daemon found it the best idea at the time but now he knew it wasn't Jamie and Lils where dead and because of the blood wards Harry had to Petunia, he knew Albus would have done everything he could to keep young Harry safe but it wasn't the same as Daemon doing everything he could to keep Harry safe.

"We are so sorry Harry," Rebecca said sobbing "our defences where too advanced by the way Daemon and James did them we charmed the locks and everything it was an advanced fidelius charm that upheld when your dad died."

"It's ok," Harry said softly and it genuinely was it wasn't like they had disowned him and wanted nothing to do with him it was simply that no one knew where they where "why did no one mention you before now though?"

"We didn't want to upset you Harry." Albus said "as I said no one knew what had happened to Daemon and Rebecca so we presumed that they had died even though we didn't have any proof so therefore even though I tried to find them I couldn't, I failed you Harry."

"Don't you dare Albus too many middle names Dumbledore!" Rebecca said with tears in her eyes "you tried to find us and couldn't that wasn't your fault it was ours as our defences where too good, I know for a fact if you had been able to you would have taken Harry to raise yourself but because of the blood wards you are unable to, you didn't fail anyone."

"Thank you Rebecca," Albus said with a soft smile "you are still able to put this dear old man back in his place,"

"And will continue to do so," Rebecca said with a grin "and it's Becky now headmaster,"

"Then my dear Becky considering how you haven't been a Hogwarts student in 17 years it is Albus,"

"Something's never change do they?" Daemon asked "we were in Hogwarts Voldemort was alive and now Harry is at Hogwarts and he is alive,"

"How do you know that?" Albus asked quickly

"We know about the horocruxes Albus," Daemon said "it was obvious really, no body? I know blood wards are good but they don't destroy a body that way, he has horocruxes."

"Yes," Albus said "I was going to wait to tell young Harry but I guess you will not allow me to wait?"

"No," Daemon said "we are at war Albus and the prophecy says that Harry is the one to stop him which is obvious the heir of Gryffindor killing the heir of slytherin but we are training him our way this war will be different, we lost too many good people last time and there were too many accidents, Moody was left a broken and injured man, his family killed and nothing left to do but kill death eaters I am not having someone else left in that position."

Albus knew that Daemon would change the whole outlook of the war, himself and James had been the war generals for the order in the last war, Albus had been hoping for a different war this time but he knew that they had to take the fight to Voldemort and not allow themselves to be walked over. The fact that Daemon was around would change that Voldemort may have been scared of Dumbledore but the Potter brothers they were something much worse, Daemon didn't care about light and dark magic it was just magic to him and he had changed Albus' belief on blood magic which was why he had helped Lily with blood magic and blood wards on all of the Potter homes as a just in case so that they were protected there. Sadly it is impossible to have a fidelius the scale of Daemon and Rebecca' on a house with blood wards so they had chosen a fidelius for Godric's hollow and Peter had betrayed them nothing that any of them had foreseen.

"That is fair enough my friend," Albus said and then with a flick of his wand created chairs for Daemon and Rebecca.

"Thank you," Rebecca said sitting down and Daemon sat at her right and to the left of Harry in a circle.

"So how have you been over the past 14 years?" Rebecca asked Harry

"I lived with Petunia and Vernon." Harry said "but they where abusive to me, or Vernon was, he beat me for years and made sure that I had no friends also he kept me locked under the stairs in a small cupboard for 10 years."

Daemon and Rebecca where both stunned by this, that their nephew, hell Petunia' nephew had been treated such a way by the woman' husband.

"Well you aren't staying there anymore," Daemon said "we qualify for blood wards we will take you with us, your friend is welcome to come if she was staying with you before now,"

Thank you," Fleur said "I was going to train Harry over the summer before he returned to Hogwarts I am a co defence against the dark arts teacher this year,"

"Ok," Daemon said kindly "we have plenty of room you are more than welcome, of course that counts for you as well Albus and Minnie."

"Don't start that again Daemon," Minerva said with a smile "but we have to get Hogwarts ready for the next year, letters to send and the rest of it,"

"Well the offer is there if you want it," he said "it would be nice to catch up with the both of you, it is been a long time I have missed you both."

Albus and Minerva smiled at this Daemon and James had both liked the teachers and had kept in contact with both of them when they had finished Hogwarts, it had been at Hogwarts that Daemon and Rebecca had met, he had been an apprentice from her 2nd year till her 6th year when they had began dating, her parents had not approved at first but they knew that the pair loved each other and therefore it shouldn't have been a problem that they were together 5 years later when Rebecca was 21 and Daemon was 26 they had married coincidently it was the same year that Harry had been born.

"Ok." Harry said "shall we go and get my things from the Dursleys?"

"Unless you are opposed Albus?" Daemon asked the headmaster, Albus had no intention of making the same mistake again he had subjected Harry to a fate that he hadn't expected for the young man and now there was a much better place for Harry to go and stay as Daemon was more than capable of keeping them safe being Albus' apprentice made him qualified ahead of the Auror force and most hit wizards apart from those who lived into their hundreds had more experience.

"No," the older wizard said "I am sure that you can keep Mr Potter safe yourself and you are family so you work as far as the blood wards are needed,"

Daemon nodded at this and Harry and Fleur lead them out of the bank and were surprised to see the Weasley twins and Ron walking into the bank.

"Hi guys." Harry said smiling at them.

"Hey Harry." Fred said "we were just coming to set up insurance for the business, you are welcome to stay and see if you want?"

"Yeah don't want you thinking we are screwing you out of money." George added.

"No your ok," Harry said "I trust you two, I mean I have other money I gave that money to you to give you a chance for the business I didn't do it to get money out of it."

"Thanks Harry," the twins said together.

"Why haven't you written to me?" Ron said instantly when the twins had stopped talking

"What?" Harry asked not sure what Ron was going on about

"I thought you would want to talk to me about Diggory's death" Ron said and Harry tensed "mum said you would want comforting and stuff."

"Maybe if you look at who is with Ron." Fred said with a grin

"I don't think he needs you to comfort him." George said with a grin when they had noticed Fleur who had blushed and waved at both boys as they had given her and a number of Beauxbatons girls around Hogsmeade on the first trip and told them where was the best place to eat and drink.

"So you throw away 4 years of friendship for this slut?" Ron asked and Harry quickly drew his wand at Ron

"Apologise," Harry growled out.

"No," Ron said and Harry stepped towards Ron with a curse on the tip of his tongue when the twins grabbed Ron and pulled him away from Harry and Fleur put a calming hand on Harry's shoulder to take his attention from Ron.

"Harry." She said "put your wand away Gringotts don't like wizards using magic here you would have gotten in trouble,"

"I don't care." Harry said "I wasn't going to let him speak to you that way Fleur you haven't done anything to him he is just acting like a spoilt brat because we have been home 2 days and I haven't written to him yet."

"I understand that Harry but I don't want you getting in trouble for me," she said "I am not worth it,"

"Yes you are" Harry said softly following Fleur, Daemon and Rebecca out of the


	7. Chapter 7

Harry was stewing as they travelled through diagon alley to the apparition points, how could Ron speak about Fleur in that way she was a person and Harry had thought that Ron like him had respect for all people but this side of Ron seemed to be more like Draco Malfoy than anything. Also the fact that Ron seemed to think that Harry had no other friends other than him, how stupid could Ron be? Harry had many other friends just Ron refused to leave Harry's side most of the time unless Ron accused him of doing something like earlier in the year with the triwizard tournament.

Harry was surprised that Ron hadn't been a gibbering wreck like the last time he had seen Fleur but he had guessed that it was something that he had been able to address with or without help from his mother like a potion or something as Harry knew there were different potions and spells that did a number of different things.

However Harry was also wondering about something that Ron had said, that Harry was throwing away 4 years of anything away, it had been Ron that had wanted to keep Harry only his friend, after all Ron had been very dismissive of anyone that had tried to come to his and Harry's compartment on their first trip together to Hogwarts even though Harry had been in there first and Harry was the one really who should have been able to decide who came in and who didn't. Then in third year Ron had alienated Hermione throughout third year for a number of reasons yet hung around Harry like a bad habit almost like he didn't want to lose the association of being Harry Potter' friend.

Then last year Ron had further distanced himself and Harry felt that he had finally seen Ron's true colours, rude and bigoted he refused to believe Harry when he said that he didn't want to enter the triwizard tournament and claimed that Harry had wanted more fame for himself, of course Ron was happy to have his own fame after the second task even though Harry would secretly miss Hermione more than Ron but she had to be Krum's hostage so therefore it had to be Ron for Harry which he found laughable. Then he didn't even acknowledge Cedric' death as the first thing he spoke about was the fucking prize money.

Like that had been what Harry had been thinking about his fellow champion and friend had died at his feet not 5 hours ago and Ron was talking about the money that Harry had won from the tournament, by all rights half of it should have been Cedric's but Mr and Mrs Diggory refused to accept half of the money when Harry had offered it to them claiming that Harry would more than likely use it more than they would in the war against Voldemort.

Harry hadn't told anyone this as he didn't think that it was important as the Diggorys had rejected the money but had promised to stand on Harry's side during the war claiming that they had suspected Voldemort being alive in some way or shape with the fact that there hadn't been a body at Godric's hollow when he had killed Lily and James Potter and tried to kill baby Harry.

Fleur at the same time was trying to work out where her place in all this was, Harry wasn't alone now he had family, people who could help him. At the risk of sounding selfish Fleur liked it more when she was helping Harry alone over the summer, that would mean that she would spend time alone with him and be able to build his trust with her. Now her insecurities were telling her that he would want very little to do with her now that he had an aunt and uncle around to help him also.

Rebecca had seemed nice to Fleur as the young veela had the ability to read auras and the older witch had a calming aura almost like a mother so Fleur guessed that Rebecca and Daemon had children that they hadn't mentioned to Harry and Fleur or they had lost children in the sense that Rebecca' aura had changed when she was pregnant but the child had not lasted the full term of pregnancy for some reason.

Daemon's aura was different, cruel not evil but cruel and different like he had lived through a war on the front line for as long as he could possibly have done and seen dark disgusting things that made your toes curl and you want to be sick until you couldn't no more. However he was a kind man even though his aura suggested differently, sure he had fought during a war but for the light and not the dark he had killed to protect his family and used unforgivables to protect the innocents from death eaters nothing more or less than what would be expected of Harry.

Fleur wasn't really bothered about what Ron had said to her but she was more impressed that Harry had stood up for her as it was something that she hadn't been expecting. After all Harry and Ron had 4 years of friendship, Harry and Fleur didn't have 2 months of friendship really and Harry had defended her and protected her which was not something that she had expected.

When they reached the leaky cauldron Daemon had pulled Harry and Fleur closer to himself and Rebecca so that they couldn't be separated from each other Daemon was the one that had the most experience in fighting but also they didn't know who was a death eater and who wasn't a death eater therefore you had to be doubly careful in that sense as you didn't know who to trust and who not to trust.

"We will apparate to Potter Manor," Daemon said and Rebecca nodded and took hold of Fleur as Daemon grabbed hold of Harry's shoulder. With a soft pop that was hardly audible the four disappeared.

They appeared in a large and luxurious house, the living room was large and it was obvious that the house was large and definitely Potter manor, Harry was intrigued to look around the house as it was his family's home and he hadn't been able to look around it before now.

"This place looks huge," Harry said

"It is," Daemon said with a smile "7 bedrooms, 3 bathrooms, 2 studies a couple of sitting rooms and other rooms throughout the house that you can do various things through out such as just sit and read, train or just relax in.

"Cool." Harry said "so did my dad stay here at all?"

"When we were little," Daemon said "but when he finished Hogwarts my mum and dad gave him Godric's hollow for them to live in so that they had some where to live together rather than us all living here together, after you were born and me and Rebecca got married my mum and dad moved to Gryffindor manor, Voldemort killed them not long after you were born which is why me and Rebecca went into hiding."

"Why did you go into hiding in different places?" Harry asked

"We felt it safer." Rebecca added in "after all if Voldemort found us it gave your parents a chance to be able to strike back."

"I have something of your dads." Daemon said and with a wave of his hand something silver appeared in his hand which he handed to Harry. "This is your dad' Auror dog tags you got these like the muggle military when you went to war, your dad gave them to me when he went into hiding."

Harry took the tags from his uncle and ran his finger over his father's name this was something that he could appreciate as a gift as it is something that he could have that had a large significance for Harry.

Then there was a pop and a small house elf in a muggle suit that a waiter would wear appeared in the room.

"Excuse me Lord Potter," the elf said addressing Daemon "the little Potters where wondering if they could have a biscuit upstairs or his they could come downstairs?"

Daemon and Rebecca looked at each other and seemed to be trying to decide on something and to be having a silent conversation. However Harry at the same time was trying to work out who the little Potter' were but he guessed that they were Daemon and Rebecca' children.

"If they promise to behave," Rebecca said and the house elf popped away and popped back a second later with two little girls.

"Daddy." Both girls said running and hugging Daemon who pulled both girls into his lap where he sat.

"Harry, Fleur." Daemon said "these are our two daughters Emma Danielle and Lauren Rosalie."

Then the two little girls turned and looked at Harry and Fleur both little girls blushing and trying to hide into their father' large body shape but he didn't allow them to.

"Hi," Harry said smiling at both little girls "I am your uncle Harry."

One of the girls looked very like Rebecca, only younger, long curly blonde hair with be innocent blue eyes, the other had brown straighter hair to the middle of her back with bright brown eyes.

"I am Emma," the blonde girl said in a more adult way than they had expected in how she had spoken as she looked very young "I am 7."

"And I am Lauren," the darker haired girl said "and I am 8"

"I am Harry." He said taking both of their hands "I am fourteen,"

As Fleur watched the 3 cousins interact with each other she couldn't help but smile because of the fact that Harry had changed he had something more to fight for as everyone else could see that Harry now had something else to fight for, he had his cousins to fight for.


	8. Chapter 8

"So," Daemon said "perhaps it would be best for us to go to see Vernon and Petunia and get your things?" Harry froze at this, he knew that Daemon and Petunia would have probably have to have met in their life times and it was not something that Harry was looking forward to when his uncle would see how he had been treated. Fleur on the other hand could not wait for this to happen, the fact that harry had other family that he could stay with meant that the Dursleys could be punished for what they had done to Harry over the years.

After all the fact that Daemon and Rebecca had been able to look after Harry but the fact that they didn't know where they were. Also Fleur knew that as soon as they saw the way in which Harry had been treated and lived at the Dursley house would not be something that would be received well by Daemon and Rebecca. However Harry was happy with the fact that he had cousins and that he had family that cared for him and that he could care for rather than the Dursleys that he didn't really care for at all.

They agreed that Harry, Fleur and Daemon would go and get Harry's things as opposed to Rebecca coming as well as it would not do well if Rebecca had killed Petunia which she had said that she would do repeatedly as Harry had gone over what had happened in his childhood.

Fleur apparated on her own and Daemon apparated with Harry as Damon could remember the street but not the house number with the charms that they had put on Harry's room so with Harry apparating with him he would be able to find the house easier.

"Are you ready for this?" Daemon asked his nephew

"Yeah just try and keep your cool." Harry said "I only just got you back I don't want to lose you again."

They walked over as Fleur followed them and Harry knocked on the door.

"How did you get out boy?" Vernon said when he opened the door and saw Harry standing there even though he was ignoring the large form of Daemon and grabbed at Harry only to come face to face with Daemon Potter.

"I wouldn't even think about it you fat piece of shit." Daemon said in a deadly slow tone.

"Who are you?" Vernon said decidedly taking a step back from the tall man.

"Daemon Potter," he said with a look of contempt at Vernon "we are here to get Harry's things and he is leaving here."

"Oh no he isn't," Vernon said "one of those freaks turned up last year and said that Harry had to stay here and that no one could take him away from us we are his blood relatives."

"You are a fat shit excuse of a guardian," Daemon said "and I am James Potter's brother you a muggle married to Lily's sister I have much more rights than you in our world."

Then there was a pop behind them and minister Fudge appeared behind them.

"Ah Harry, you are home." The minister said and then he didn't have enough reaction time for what happened next. Daemon who had been told everything that Fudge had done, the blocking of Lily and James' will , now it seemed like he had been doing more than that and had been working with the Dursleys to keep harry abused for some reason. He then turned and swung his right hand and caught the minister in the side of the head knocking him back onto his back.

"Wow," Harry remarked and then pointed his wand at his uncle "let me in to get my things or I am coming in anyway regardless."

Vernon seemed to be considering what Harry was saying and then he realised that the man Harry was with just punched the minister of magic or whatever the freak had called himself and decided that it would be better for himself if he did what Harry said so he stepped aside.

"How dare you," Fudge said "I will have you sent to Azkaban for this,"

"When I tell everyone what you have done you will be in Azkaban before me," Daemon said "blocking the Potter will, sending Harry here."

"How do you know this?" Fudge said worried that his secrets had been revealed,

"I am Daemon Potter," he growled out and Fudge knew that he was screwed, he had started plans to destroy the image of the Potter family, hell members of the ministry were working on it now, the fact that a Potter which was known for not being pushed around would not help Fudge. How could he call the boy crazy when a wizard as powerful as Dumbledore and Daemon backing him, Daemon was Dumbledore's apprentice for god's sake even though the old man had no intention of taking the minister job from Fudge Daemon would have no problem in doing so and he would probably be voted in as well.

Fudge had been able to stay in office because he had been able to work with the right or wrong people depending on your specific preference, he had been able to dirty the names of the people who stood up to him or tried to depose him from his office, it was a little known secret that he had turned the Potter house in Godric's hollow into a tourist attraction for foreigners and that he had supporters of him put up wards so that the Potter's wouldn't find out.

Now Daemon had turned up it wasn't good for the Fudge administration because he had someone that would protect Harry and would be able to depose him and there was nothing he could use as a weapon against Dumbledore's apprentice.

Harry came down stairs 5 minutes later and looked down at fudge with a slight smirk on his face as knew that Daemon would have ended up hitting the minister if he turned up and Harry was glad to see that his uncle hadn't disappointed him with the reaction.

"We know that you have the will," Harry said glaring down at the minister who looked up in fear at the two Potter men.

"I ... well," Fudge stammered

"Don't worry," Harry said "we won't deal with you now, there are too many witnesses minister, no we will deal with you on our own terms and time but it will be embarrassing first and then deadly but we will deal with you." Then the two Potter men and Fleur apparated away and missed the minister's reaction to their threat as he pissed himself with fear before apparated himself away from the household. As soon as Fudge was gone Daemon and Harry appeared back on the front garden, Daemon had correctly predicted that whoever wanted Harry weakened would have placed wards on the house when it was time for him to leave completely.

"Now," Harry said once Daemon had blasted the door of the house off of it's hinges. "let's try this again."


End file.
